Amor excepcional
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Un chico llamado Evan que es un anti-brony es transportado a Equestria, al principio quiere salir de ahi lo antes posible, pero cambia de opinion al ver que puede causar caos ahi y arruinar todo, pero todo pasa a segundo plano cuando el conoce la verdadera amistad y tal vez...el amor ¿algun dia se ira de ahi? ¿acaso se comvertira en brony?. Entren y descubranlo.
1. Como les puede gustar eso

**Hola ke hacen, como les va, yo aquí con otra nueva historia de la grandiosa serie que es "My Little pony" en este fic habrá algo que nadie o eso creo yo, ha puesto en otra historia y si lo hay me avisan porque en ese caso es interesante, y este fic será difícil de escribir para mi ya que se trata de un anti-brony y también me costara escribir algunos adjetivos pero buano, sin más preámbulos eh aquí…la historia**

Capitulo. 1. Como les puede gustar eso

Evan es un adolescente de 16 años, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, bien parecido, era amable, educado, y era de los mejores en la escuela, todo bien el chico que muchas quisieran…pero tenía algo…era un anti-brony.

Evan estaba en el patio de su preparatoria con su grupo de amigos que también eran anti-bronys y anti-pegasisters

-¿Entonces van a poder venir a mí casa para la fiesta?- pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrón: su nombre era Brian

-Yo voy, nunca me pierdo una fiesta, cuenta conmigo Brian- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules: su nombre era Marco

-Yo también voy solo se tiene 16 una vez- dijo una chica peli-roja de ojos azules: su nombre era Mindy

-Y yo- dijo una chica igual peli-roja y de ojos azules: su nombre era Mandy y era la hermana gemela de Mindy

-Yo no sé, si mis padres me den permiso, pero probablemente si- dijo Evan

-Oigan chicos miren haya- dijo Marco señalando a un grupo de chicos y chicas, se notaba que contaban algo emocionante

-Ja, hora aguarles la fiesta a los bronys y pegasisters- dijo Mandy; apenas dijo eso todos fueron con rumbo a ellos

**Con los bronys y pegasisters (mi gente)**

-¿Entonces ya viste el final de la 4ta temporada?- pregunto con una sonrisa una chica de 16 años, cabello rubio con un mecho azul, ojos cafés, y vestía una blusa rosa, una chamarra azul, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse: su nombre era Alicia pero le decían Rainbow dash (es su pony favorita) –yo no lo puede ver, se fue el internet en mi casa-

-Sí y estuvo genial- platicaba entusiasmado un chico de cabello marrón, ojos azules, traía puesto una playera blanca y una chamarra azul: se llamaba Angel pero lo llamaban Shining armor –apareció un nuevo villano llamado Tirek, y le quitaba la magia a los unicornios…-

-¿En serio que interesante, no lo puedo creer?- dijo burlonamente Marco interrumpiendo la plática

-No nos molesten- dijo otra chica de cabellos negro agarrado con una cola, vestía una blusa azul de mangas, era algo tímida: se llama Anni pero sus amigos le decían Fluttershy

-¿Y quién nos va obligar?- dijo bruscamente Mindy –los fanáticos de una caricatura para niñas de 3 años- dijo con burla

-La serie puede que sea de agrado para niñas de 3 años pero no es solo para chicas también para chicos incluso hay adultos que les gusta mucho la serie- dijo una chica de cabello café rizado con un mechón morado, ojos azules, vestía una blusa blanca y una falda morada con holanes: su nombre era Paulina pero le gustaba que la llamaran Rarity

-Valla, todos, un aplauso por el gran discurso de Paulina o como te gusta que te llamen RA-RI-TA- dijo Brian (no saben cómo me cuesta escribir estas cosas)

-Es Rarity y te prohíbo que me llames así solo mis amigos pueden hacerlo- dijo firme

-Uy que miedo, perdón no lo volveré a hacer- dijo Evan con mucha burla eso hizo sentir mal a Paulina

-Jajajajaja- se reían los anti-bronys y anti-pegasisters

-Están en prepa, no pueden ser que aun vean esas cosas, en especial los chicos esa serie es para niñitas- dijo Evan cruzado de brazos

-Es mentira, la serie es para chicos y chicas y no necesariamente pequeños- dijo un chico de cabello negro ojos cafés y vestía una playera roja con pantalón de mezclilla: era Sebastián pero el mismo se consideraba como Discord (defendiendo mí serie favorita yeah)

-Mejor vámonos ya perdimos mucho tiempo con estos- dijo Evan (sé que yo los invente y yo hago los diálogos pero por esa actitud, me caen tan mal a nivel infinito)

Si, Evan era alguien amable con sus amigos y familia pero cuando se trataba de molestar a los bronys y a las pegasisters era otro.

**Después de la escuela**

Evan llegaba a su casa después de un largo día de prepa, deja la mochila a un lado y se va a la cocina a buscar algo de beber pero mientras pasaba por la sala vio que sus hermanos menores: Laura de 14 y Jonathan de 15, estaban viendo su serie favorita…la cual era My Little pony

-¿Otra vez están viendo eso?- pregunto con cansancio

-Pues claro, es nuestra serie favorita- dijo Jonathan

-La vemos desde que comenzó la primera temporada en 2011- dijo Laura sin dejar de ver la tele

-Y no nos interrumpas que es el capítulo que no vimos la otra vez…- dijo Jonathan -…porque TÚ nos quitaste el control-

Evan estaba a punto de reclamar cuando…-y no nos empieces a decir que estamos grandes para verlo porque la verdad es que nunca se es grande para que te guste esta serie- dijo Laura con firmeza

-¿y qué quieren que les diga?, que está bien que unos chicos que van en secundaria vean una caricatura para niños pequeños- dijo molesto –se imaginan que es lo que mis amigos piensan de que a mis hermanos menores les guste esa serie-

-A nosotros no nos interesa que es lo que tus amigos piensen o no de nosotros- dijo Jonathan enfadado

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo una señora de 36 años que entro a la casa: era la mamá de Evan, Jonathan y Laura

-Evan otra vez nos está criticando- dijo Laura

-Evan, cuantas veces tu padre y yo te hemos dicho que respetes los gustos de tus hermanos, que a ti no te guste esa serie no te da derecho para decirles a ellos que no la vean- dijo regañándolo –ahora vete a tu cuarto o tienes algo que decir

Evan solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto para empezar a hacer la tarea; después de terminarla se recostó en su sillón puf negro y prendió la tele pero en realidad él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos: _Los de mi escuela tienen 16 años y todavía ven eso, parece que no han madurado y por su fuera poco a mis hermanos también les gusta esa serie, no quiero que después los molesten porque les gusta ver My Little pony…pero…no entiendo cómo les puede gustar eso._

**Y bueno…sí que fue difícil escribir no paraba de enojarme yo misma con los personajes, es que si a alguien no le gusta la serie bueno pues que no la vea y ya, pero hay algunos que aparte la insultan no entiendo a eso anti-bronys, hay algunos que lo que opinan se lo guardan pero hay otros que pa´que les cuento, en el siguiente Evan ira a Equestria y ahí empieza la verdadera aventura perdónenme si no les a gustado el fic pero lo tenía en la cabeza y no me iba a dejar hasta que lo publica. Nos leemos luego.**

**!Hasta el próximo capítulo¡**

**!Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera¡**


	2. ¿ ESTOY EN DONDE¡?

**Hola a todos y aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo, sinceramente creía que este fic no tendría mucho éxito ya que el principal es un anti-brony pero que sorpresa me llevo al ver ya está en favoritos y ya lo siguen y yo mide –bueno entonces si les gusto, pues ya va el siguiente capítulo- y entonces aquí lo tienen…**

Capitulo. 2. ¿!ESTOY EN DONDE¡?

Evan después de ver la tele un rato, su mamá lo llamo para cenar, apago la tele y se fue directo al comedor

-Ya llegue- anuncio sentándose en la mesa; él estaba en un costado, sus hermanos en el otro y sus padres a cada extremo

-¿Y como les fue hoy en la escuela?- pregunto su padre

-Bien, nada fuera de lo común- contesto Evan

-A mí me fue bien, saque 10 en el examen de ciencias- contesto Jonathan

-Que bien Johnny, felicidades- contesto su mamá

-El profe de arte dice que haremos una obra de arte y me eligieron para ser la protagonista- dijo Laura

-Muy bien hija- dijo su padre

-Oigan mamá y papá, verán Brian me invito a una fiesta que hará este fin de semana ¿me dan permiso para ir? Por favor- pregunto Evan

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas hasta que tomaron una decisión –está bien hijo, puedes ir a la fiesta- contesto su mamá; Evan ya tenía un peso menos…bueno…hasta que…

-Mamá, Papá Jonathan y yo nos preguntábamos…que como la BronyCon ya se acerca, ¿nos podrían llevar? Por favor- pregunto Laura

-Claro que sí, cuando llegue aquí los llevaremos- dijo su padre

-Gracias papá- gritaron ambos

-Hmp, ¿en serio irán a eso?- empezó a decir Evan

-Claro que sí, mamá y papá ya nos dieron permiso- dijo Laura

-Y, porque ya te hemos dicho que es nuestra serie favorita- termino Jonathan

-Si van a pedir permiso para ir a algún lugar, que al menos sea uno bueno- dijo molesto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Laura

-Pues digamos que la tal "BronyCon", no es lo que yo llamaría un buen lagar para pasar el rato-

-Retráctate- dijeron ambos molestos

-Oblíguenme- dijo mirándolos desafiante

-Basta ya, los tres- grito su mamá –Evan ya te hemos dicho un millón de veces que si a tus hermanos les gusta esa serie no hay nada malo, que vean esa serie es algo bueno-

-¿Bueno?, que una chica de 14 años y un chico de 15 vean una serie para niñas de 3 años ¿eso es bueno?-

-Basta, no permitiré que le hables así a tu madre, como castigo no iras a ninguna fiesta ya- anuncio su padre

-Pero papá…-

-Nada de, pero papá, a tu cuarto, pero antes discúlpate con tus hermanos- Evan se volteo a sus hermanos que esperaban su disculpa

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento…que sean fanáticos de una serie tan mala- (CALLATE EVAN)

-!Cállate¡- gritaron ambos y corrieron a sus cuartos

-Evan no debiste ser así con tus hermanos- lo regaño su mamá

-Hasta aquí, a tu cuarto, y no quiero que salgas hasta que te vayas a la escuela mañana, entendido- sentencio su padre

-Entendido- dijo de mala gana y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto; Evan se fue de malhumorado hasta su cuarto y apenas llego se tumbó en su cama

_-Y ahora me castigan solo porque soy razonable, como dos chicos que van a la secundaria verían pero otra vez esa serie me mete en problemas, no entiendo a esos fanáticos que compran todo y solo lo tienen en sus cuartos, ¿qué les pasa? Acaso no tienen vida social- _te callas o yo te cayo _–bueno supongo que será mejor irme a dormir, mañana le diré a los chicos que no puedo ir…que pensaran de cuando se enteren la razón, Ahhh, bueno mañana será un día agitado apenas estamos entre semana- _y así terminaron sus pensamientos, se cambió para ponerse el pijama y después se fue a dormir sin saber que el día de mañana si sería un agitado e inesperado-

**A la mañana siguiente**

Evan se encontraba en su salón, se encontraba estudiando un poco para la prueba de ciencias mientras esperaba que empezara la clase, pero ciertas personas irrumpieron sus pensamientos

-Hola Evan- dijo Marco que estaba entrando al salón

-¿Qué hay?- contesto el mencionado

-Hola guapos- dijeron Mindy y Mandy que iban llegando

-Hola chicas- saludaron estos dos

-Ya llego por quien lloraban- dijo Brian entrando dramáticamente

-Por eso llorábamos porque ya llegaste- dijo Mandy con burla

-Ja-Ja-Ja, que graciosa peli-roja- dijo con confianza y mucho ego

-Chicos, tengo algo que decirles sobre la fiesta- dijo Evan

-¿Vas a ir verdad?, ya invite a todos los que tienen status social alto y ya confirmaron que irán, no puedes faltar- dijo Brian

-Pues…- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca -…mis hermanos me metieron en problemas…otra vez…ellos siempre tratando de defender la serie- dijo un poco molesto

-¿Qué?, te perderás de la mejor fiesta del año…por ¿My Little pony?- dijo Marco

-Qué pena me das amigo, pero más pena debe darte a ti que tus hermanos menores vean esa cosa- dijo Mindy

-Eso significa catástrofe y muerte social, amigo- dijo Mindy (te cayas oh te dejo muda)

Evan solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzado, no de sus hermanos, no de que no iría a la fiesta, no de lo que le dijeron sus amigos, si no de que todo fuera por la única serie que no le gustaba para nada

**Después de la escuela**

Evan llevaba paso tranquilo hacia su casa, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y hoy en la tarde, por eso ese día se decidió por irse por el camino su casa que pasa cerca de un bosque para poder dejar claros sus pensamientos; pero eso fue interrumpido cuando oyó un ruido del bosque, se asomó y vio que un perro de color café con blanco por el pecho, las patas y la cola y traía puesto un collar rojo (sip, es Winona)

-Hola perrito, ¿estás perdido?- Winona solo agito la cola como si solo quisiera jugar con el –ven déjame ver tu collar para que te lleve a tu casa- pero en cambio Winona solo se alejó y corrió y si quisiera que la atrapara –oye espera- y así fue como Evan trato de alcanzarla adentrándose al bosque

Después de unos minutos, vio a Winona a lo lejos y fue por ella pero se adentró por unos árboles y cuando logro salir de ellos encontró a Winona, la iba a recoger pero al levantar la mirada se olvidó completamente de eso ya que lo que estaba al frente suyo lo dejo boqui-abierto, era el mismo pueblo que sus hermanos siempre veían cuando ponían la serie, era el mismo pueblo que los bronys y pegasisters de su prepa hablaban tan felizmente y era el mismo del que él sus amigos se burlaban…él estaba…en ponyville.

-¿Pe…pe…pero….que?- decía apenas un hilo de voz y no lo soporto más y se desmayo

**Ja, toma chango tu banana jajajaja, bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, critica, felicitación es bienvenido, ahora sí que Evan quisiera saber aunque sea un poco de esta gran serie porque no saben lo que le espero, también los invito a leer claro si tienen tiempo mis otros fics de My Little pony. Nos leemos luego.**

**!Hasta el siguiente capítulo¡**

**!Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera¡**


	3. Halloween o ¿Noche de nightmare?

**Hola a todos, como están aquí con otro capítulo especial de Halloween aunque aquí donde vivo es día de muertos, y no se preocupen el próximo capítulo ya está en proceso perdonen por tardar tanto con el capítulo pero el internet estaba medio mal pero ya gracias a dios ya lo arreglaron y ya sin más preámbulo porque tengo como otros 4 capítulos especiales más por hacer…eh aquí…el capitulo**

Capitulo. 3. Halloween o ¿Noche de nightmare?

Era un nuevo día y los primeros rayos de sol traspasaban la cortina del cuarto de cierto chico anti-brony haciéndolo despertar

-Ahhh- bostezo –bueno, mejor me voy cambiar para ir a desayunar- dicho esto, se fue al baño de su habitación, se lavó la cara y los dientes, después, se cambió el pijama por una playera blanca y una camisa roja de cuadros y un pantalón de mezclilla, después de vestirse se dirigió al comedor donde vio que sus hermanos también salían su respectivo cuarto

-Buenos días Evan- dijeron al mismo tiempo Laura y Jonathan

-Buenos días, Jonny y Lau- les dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo durmieron?- dijo su papá que iba llegando

-Bien- dijo a secas Evan

-Yo casi no podía dormir- dijo Laura con una sonrisa

-Yo tampoco- decía Jonathan

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto Evan

-Por qué no lo averiguan durante el desayuno- dijo la mamá de Evan, Jonathan y Laura, que ya llevaba el desayuno a la mesa –hoy hice el desayuno favorito de cada uno –eso basto para que todos fueran corriendo a la mesa

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares; La madre de los chicos desayunaba pan tostado con mantequilla y café, su padre comía waffles con mantequilla encima y jarabe de maple y café, Jonathan y Laura comían hot cakes con mermelada de manzana encima y tomaban jugo de naranja y de manzana por ultimo Evan desayunaba huevos estrellados con tocino y tomaba leche

-Bueno, díganme por qué razón no podían dormir- decía su padre después de tomar un sorbo de su café

-¿Acaso no recuerdan que día es hoy?- pregunto Laura con una gran sonrisa

-Ahhh, es cierto hoy es Halloween- decía su madre

-Sera Halloween para los demás…- comenzó Laura

-…pero para nosotros es…Noche de nightmare- termino Jonathan

-¿Noche de nightmare?- dijo Evan confundido

-Sip, así se llama este día en My Little pony- dijo Jonathan muy feliz

-Noo, otra vez relacionando fechas con esa serie, aún recuerdo cuando en febrero al día de san Valentín lo llamaron El día de los corazones y los cascos- dijo Evan con cansancio

-Pues nosotros así queremos llamarlo- dijeron los menores al unísono

-Bueno, no peleen- decía su mamá –bueno chicos, ¿ya saben que piensan hacer hoy?

-¿Irán a la fiesta de su amiga Verónica?- les pregunto su mamá a Laura y Jonathan

-Nop, queremos ir a pedir dulces- dijo Laura

-Ya hace un año que no lo hacemos- dijo Jonathan

-Me parece buena idea- dijo su papá –entonces Evan hoy acompañas a tus hermanos a pedir dulces

Evan al oír eso casi se atraganta con su desayuno

-Pero papá, hoy Marco nos había invitado a mis amigos y a mí, a una fiesta que va a hacer…-

-Pues en ese caso llámale y dile que ya no podrás ir porque tienes que ayudar a tus hermanos- sentencio su padre

Y el desayuno siguió tranquilo hablando de que como era sábado que iban a hacer y de que se disfrazarían, pero Evan no estaba de muy buen humor viendo como resultaron sus planes de sábado por la noche

**En la tarde**

Laura y Jonathan habían ido a la tienda para buscar disfraces

-Aún no sé porque tenía que venir a acompañarlos yo a buscar disfraces- decía Evan mientras iba de mal humos detrás de sus hermanos

-Por qué mamá está preparando un pastel y papá está viendo el futbol y nosotros no podíamos venir solos- dijo Jonathan

-Pero tú tienes 15 y Laura 14- decía Evan con fastidio

-Aun así tú eres mayor que nosotros y nuestro hermano y por lo tanto debes acompañarnos- dijo Jonathan

Y así paso el rato mientras los hermanos menores trataban de elegir un disfraz

-No sé qué disfraz ponerme Jonny, ninguno me llama la atención- decía Laura

-Si, a mí tampoco me llama la atención alguno…Laura ya sé de qué disfrazarnos- Jonathan le dijo algo al oído a Laura a lo cual esta sonrió y asentó entonces ambos salieron corriendo

Mientras, Evan se encontraba en la cafetería del súper esperando a que sus hermanos al fin se decidieran

-Que les pasa a esos chicos, ya llevamos horas aquí y aun no se deciden- decía mientras tomaba su refresco y le daba una mordida a su pizza

-Evan, Evan- escucho que ya venían sus hermanos –ya encontramos nuestros disfraces ahora vámonos que se hace tarde- dijeron mientras jalaban a Evan hasta la caja

**En la noche**

-¿Y…de que se supone que están disfrazados?- pregunto Evan con la ceja levantada

-Yo me disfrace de Twilight- dijo Laura; ella se había puesto unos mechones rosa y morado, una blusa azul, una falda morada y unas botas iguales a las de Twilight

-Y yo de Shining armor- dijo Jonathan; se había hecho el mismo peinado que él, se puso una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azules y unos tenis azules

-Y dale con los ponis esos- decía con fastidio

Los hermanos decidieron ignorar a Evan pues ya sabían de sobra como es cuando se trata de algo de My Little pony; ya los tres se encontraban en la calle donde se podía ver a niños menores que ellos y otros menores pero no tanto

-Empecemos en esta- dijo Laura viendo a una casa con decoraciones de murciélagos y de esqueletos; los chicos corrieron lo más que pudieron y Evan se fue detrás de ellos mientras escuchaba música; los chicos tocaron la puerta y quien abrió fue una señora como de 35 años

-Noche de nightmare, a temblar, queremos dulces devorar- cantaron Laura y Jonathan al unísono

-Valla que sorpresa escuchar algo que no sea "dulce o truco", ¿y de que vienen disfrazados?- dijo la señora

-Yo vengo de Twilight Sparkle-

-Y yo de Shining armor-

-Ahhh, de los personajes de My Little pony, a mi hija de 13 años le encanta esa serie, tomen- dijo mientras les ponía dulces en sus bolsas

-Ay no, esta locura se está expandiendo- dijo Evan

-Cállate Evan- dijeron sus hermanos cuando pasaron a su lado

Y así paso alrededor de 45 minutos, cuando los tres llegaron a una casa donde al parecer había una reunión como de 10 personas; los chicos tocaron la puerta y para su sorpresa salió un chico de 16 años disfrazado de Discord y no perdieron tiempo

-Noche de nightmare, a temblar, queremos dulces devorar- dijeron con una sonrisa

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí un brony y una pegasister, ¿verdad?

-Sip- dijeron ambos

-Escuche lo que creo que escuche- dijo una chica disfrazada de Rarity (pegasister del capítulo 1)

-Así es- contesto Sebastián (brony del capítulo 1)

-Chicos, vengan vinieron un brony y una pegasister- inmediatamente todos llegaron a la puerta y se encontraron con Laura y Jonathan

-Wow, que bien hay más- dijo una chica muy contenta que estaba disfrazada de Pinkie pie

-Es genial encontrar a bronys y pegasisters más grandes que nosotros- dijo Jonathan

-Jonny, Lau, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- dijo Evan mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban sus hermanos mientras checaba su teléfono, pero al levantar la vista vio que estaban hablando con los que reconoció eran sus compañeros bronys y pegasisters a los que molestaba

-Hola- dijo Paulina

-Hola- contesto con indiferencia

-No sabíamos que tenías hermanos…y que eran brony y pegasister- dijo Anni

-No es que me agrade que lo sean- dijo con molestia y viendo a otro lado

-Evan, ellos nos invitaron a la pequeña fiesta que están teniendo ¿podemos quedarnos, por favor?- dijo Laura con ojos de perrito

**Un rato después**

Se podía ver a Jonathan y a Laura riendo y divirtiéndose con los compañeros de su hermano; acto seguido, se puede ver a Evan sentado en una mesa aburrido mientras hablaba con sus amigos por WhatsApp

_Mensaje de Mandy: Amigo no te imaginas la mega fiesta que te perdiste :D, que mal que estés enfermo_

_Mensaje de Evan: ni me lo recuerdes -_-_

_Mensaje de Marco: Tranquilo viejo, mañana nos vemos y te mostrare fotos de lo que genial que estuvo todo ;)_

_Mensaje de Brian: así se habla Marco _

_Mensaje de Mindy: ¿por cierto, cómo estás? :/_

-Sufriendo- dijo en un susurro viendo que sus hermanos y sus compañeros estaban viendo My Little pony en una computadora

**Y aquí termina esto pues como ven o como leen mejor dicho Evan sufrió aquí y el siguiente ya lo estoy escribiendo ya lo voy a subir así que tengo más trabajo que hacer así que. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. Me voy de aquí

**Holaaa, ya volví, perdonen es que no saben por lo que eh pasado, eh estado ocupada a maas con la tarea pero la buena noticia es que conseguí el 10 que quería para matemáticas YEY pero la mala es que no dormí en toda la santa noche del lunes pero bueno no los entretengo o y por cierto hay algo que olvide mencionar en este fic Twilight ya es princesa y toma lugar después de la 4 temporada y ahora si aquí esta…el capitulo**

Capitulo. 3. Me voy de aquí

Evan empezó a despertarse, vio una luz cegadora pero poco a poco su vista se empezó a acostumbrar y vio que es era una luz… ¿de luciérnagas?; luego al intentar tocarse la cabeza le dio un dolor agudo

-Ayyy- gimió dolor

-Veo que ya despertaste- escucho una voz

-¿Dónde…estoy?- dijo Evan con cansancio

-Tranquilo, estas en el hospital de ponyville- dijo el doctor, entonces Evan abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Po…ponyville?- pregunto con asombro y sorpresa

-Sí, está en ponyville y ahora que lo menciona ¿de dónde viene usted?, nunca antes había visto una criatura como tú-

Evan no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo el doctor, ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera en ponyville?, ¿acaso era una pesadilla?, ¿estaba dormido o inconsciente?, ¿alguien lo había golpeado y ahora estaba alucinando?, esas y muchas preguntas más se formulaban en su cabeza y todas sin una respuesta

-Oh entiendo, como doctor que soy, eh visto esas miradas perdidas, estas confundido y desorientado, en ese caso me voy, ordena tus pensamientos y regreso en unos minutos- dicho esto el doctor salió de la habitación dejando a un Evan muy confundido y aun perdido en sus pensamientos

**Afuera, en la sala de espera**

Se encontraban ahí las mane 6 y spike esperando a recibir noticias, en eso sale el doctor y todas ellas y spike se acercan

-¿Cómo está el, doctor?- pregunto Twilight

-Pues el ya despertó, pero me temo que esta entre confusión y en estado de shock- dijo el doctor –lo mejor será esperar a que ordene su mente-

-De acuerdo doctor, muchas gracias- dijo Applejack, dicho esto el doctor fue llamado para ver a otro paciente

-Bueno, al menos ya despertó- dijo Applejack

-Pero aún no sabemos que es el- dijo Rainbow dash

-Sea lo que sea, cuando despierte voy a hacerle una gran y divertida fiesta de bienvenido seas- decía Pinkie pie siempre con una sonrisa

-Solo espero que no quiera hacernos daño, ni a los animalitos- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Y por cierto, Twilight ya le avisaste a la Princesa Celestia?- pregunto Rarity

-Sí, lo hice después de que lo trajéramos- contesto Twilight

-Y dinos, ¿Cómo fue que todo paso?- pregunto Rainbow

-Pues, yo estaba buscando a Winona, y cuando la encontré parece que quería que la siguiera pero yo creí que solo quería jugar y por eso le dije que jugaríamos después de terminar de trabajar- decía Applejack –creo que en realidad trataba de decirme que lo ayudara, que pena- dijo quitándose el sombrero

-Pues si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú Twilight, quien lo trajiste ¿verdad?- dijo Rarity

-Así es, yo lo traje hasta aquí con mi magia- contesto Twilight

-¿Y que como fue que paso todo eso?- pregunto Applejack

-Pues…

**Flashback**

Se podía ver que Twilight y Spike se estaban preparando para salir a dar una pequeña caminata

-¿Lista Twilight?- le pregunto el bebé dragón

-Lista, spike- contesto Twilight con una sonrisa –no hay mejor manera de practicar magia que en el tranquilo y pacifico prado a las afueras del pueblo ¿verdad spike?-

-Muy cierto Twilight, y por si acaso llevo un pequeño refrigerio por si nos llega a dar hambre- decía spike mientras guardaba todo en una cesta para picnic

Entonces, emprendieron su camino hacia las afueras de ponyville y al mismo tiempo un tanto cerca del bosque everfree; después de un rato al fin llegaron

-Muy bien Twilight, hemos llegado- dijo spike estirando las brazos

-Muy bien creo que lo primero que se debería hacer es…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque ambos escucharon un golpe seco

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto spike

-No lo sé, será mejor que vallamos a investigar- dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía de donde había escuchado el golpe, seguida por Spike

Al llegar, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la criatura que tenían enfrente suyo: tenía dos pares de extremidades diferentes, su nariz era más pequeña, si cabello se veía diferente al de los ponis y en lo que parecían eran sus cascos tenía cinco garras en cada uno

-Por Celestia, ¿Qué clase de criatura es esta?- dijo Twilight que estaba atónita

-No tengo ni la menor idea, en mi corta edad nunca había visto u oído de una criatura así- dijo Spike que estaba muy sorprendido

-Tampoco yo, me atrevo a decir que eh leído todos los libros de la biblioteca de ponyville y de la de Canterlot y nunca había leído sobre un ser así- entonces Twilight cayó en cuenta que… -spike el ruido que escuchamos es porque de seguro se desmayo

Entonces, spike soltó todo lo que tenía y fue directo hacia el para ver cómo se encontraba –mmm, parece que no tiene fiebre pero la caída le ha dejado un feo golpe- dijo al ver un chichón en su cabeza

Twilight enseguida lo levito con su magia y con cuidado pero a paso veloz lo llevo directo al hospital

**Fin del flashback**

-Ahhh, eso explica todo- dijo Rainbow dash, mientras las demás asentían

**En la habitación de Evan**

-Esto no es posible, esto no es posible, piensa, ya sé si mal no recuerdo llego por el bosque así que si me regreso por el bosque volveré a casa y esto habrá sido nada una pesadilla- dicho esto se levantó con cuidado para no llamar la atención y acto seguido, salto por la ventana

-Gracias a dios que tome clases de gimnasia desde los 3 años- luego se fue escabullendo para pasar desapercibido, después de un rato logro salir del pueblo y a unos cuantos metros ya se veía la entrada del bosque así que empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo

-Al fin, adiós ponis- dijo ya a tan solo unos pocos pasos para entrar al bosque everfree cuando de repente…

-Alto ahí- oyó a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta se encuentra con ponis con armaduras y con lanzas (o mal fácil guardias reales)

-Ay no- fue todo lo que dijo

**De vuelta en el hospital**

Las mane 6 y spike seguían en la sala de espera cuando ven entrar a la Princesa Celestia

-Princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight mientras iba a abrazarla

-Hola Twilight vine lo más rápido que pude- dijo después de corresponder al abrazo

-Lo siento princesa, pero aunque el ya despertó no se encuentra en condiciones para ver a nadie- dijo Twilight con tristeza

-Sobre Twilight- dijo la princesa al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado para que los guardias pudieran meter a Evan de vuelta al hospital y se notaba el que no estaba muy feliz que digamos; las ponis y spike estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que veían

-¿Pero cómo?- dijo Twilight

-Al parecer tendremos que tener una charla ahora más que necesaria con nuestro invitado- dijo la princesa Celestia

**Y eh aquí el capítulo ya ven que les dije que ya casi estaba pues aquí lo tienen que ya me decían que ya lo querían ver y aprovecho a darles un anuncio probablemente no subiré capítulos de varias historias porque mi fic de como entrenar a tu dragón debe terminar justo el día de navidad y como apenas estoy en los primeros capítulos me dedicare un poco más a ese espero que lo entiendan, bueno. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
